


Angie Works at Walmart

by usuohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Explicit Language, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Angie tries to convert people to Atuanism but she ends up working at Walmart instead.





	Angie Works at Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u person that gave me this request.
> 
> sorry i forgot your name

Angie was infront of Walmart handing out her Atua figuirines she madee and flyers as she yelled, "PRAISE ATUA!"

"Fucking Jehova Witnesses,,," Kokichi murmured as he walked past and Angie resisted the urge to slap the hell outta him and put her foot in his ass. She has studied the book of ass whoopings for tears on end because it was Atua's will,, too bad she could not use her years worth of training on the midget eggplant.

Rantaro came out of Walamrt smoking a fatass joint, "Hey, you work here now."

Angie was confused, "Work...here?"

"yea." He handed her a lil apron and hat with that ugly ass logo on it.

"But Atua says-"

"Atua can kiss my avacado ass." And with that he left.

Angie put on the smock and hat walking inside., "Free stuff,, Atua says." She told herself.\

Upon entering Ryoma walked up to her, "Excuse me Rob," He said with that black born stick thing in his mouth,, what is that a cigarettee?? stop smoking you gremlin, "Can you direct me to the tennis condoms"

"We dont have those."

"oh" ryoma looked sad and then he ran very fast and crashed his head into a display, killing himself. Angie picked up a micrphone,"Clean up on aisle nine."

As she walked looking around Maki walked up to her with a gun, "Hi give me the money."

"Atua says no."

"Atua?? Who the hell,, look just give me the money." Maki poked the gun at her chest.

"Atua says-" Maki shot Angie in the chest.

Angie was dead but then,, her body shook and she came back to life, "As i was saying, Atua says no."

Maki was shook, "I-I shot you???!?!?"

"Atua brung me back, It's Atua's power." She said pulling a flyer out her ass and handing it to Maki, "Convert religions?"

Maki ran away from her.

 

Keebo came up to Angie and tapped her shoulder, "Yes?"

"Where are the bolts,, i cant read." Keebo asked and Angie shook her head,,,

"We dont have bolts here sir."

"What"

"We dont have bolts.

Keebo was angery. Keebo's eyes turned blue as he flew outta teh Walmart and blew it up just like he did Hopes Peek Acaadem,er,tyuj

the end


End file.
